<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hux's Girl by MissBinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768886">Hux's Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBinx/pseuds/MissBinx'>MissBinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Rey/hux, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cuckolding, Emotional Infidelity, Established rey/Hux, Exhibitionism, F/M, HEA, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Protected Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Rey is experienced, Unhealthy grief coping, mentions of grief, please let me know if I missed tags, virgin ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBinx/pseuds/MissBinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben Solo starts his freshman year at college, he quickly realizes he hates pretty much everything about his new roommate Hux. Except his perfect girlfriend Rey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hux's Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben has been looking forward to college his entire high school career -- it’s a chance to reinvent himself, to get away from his parents and the stupid small town where he’s spent his entire adolescence. He can finally shed the image of being the weird, gangly, smart kid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d spent all summer lifting weights and growing out his hair to hide his ears. College would be different -- maybe he’d get a girlfriend or join a fraternity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Life would be perfect, or at the very least: better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What no one warned him about is how difficult it would be to share a 200 square foot space with a total stranger. Ben </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> his roommate Hux. He hates how lazy he was, how he always skips classes, that he pays people to do his homework for him, that he spends every spare moment of his life playing video games. He hates the way that Hux stays up all night and that he has to cover his head with his pillow to drown out the light from the screen and the sound of Hux shouting at whatever ‘crybaby bitch’ he happened to be playing with that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing Ben doesn’t hate about Hux is his girlfriend Rey. She’s smart and charming and beautiful. Way out of Hux’s league, if Ben is honest with himself. Rey, it seemed, is a package deal with Hux.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He meets her on the first night in the dorms, when she knocks on the door and Ben answers it as Hux sets up his PC at the desk in his half of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she smiles at Ben, all dimples and big teeth and squinty eyes. She is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ben thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he returns, reaching up to grab the door frame so that his bicep muscle flexes right in her line of sight. He’d worked </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to earn these muscles and it’s not a crime to show off just a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes dart to his muscle for just a split second and maybe it’s his imagination, but he could swear she’d swallowed at the sight of it. But then it’s gone and she asks, “Is Hux here?” as she ducks under his arm to enter the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hux greets, not lifting his eyes from the monitor as he plugs it in; not even when Rey bounces over and kisses his cheek and Ben’s heart sinks at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a party off campus at one of the fraternities tonight,” Rey informs him, leaning against his desk as she watches her boyfriend work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben tries his hardest not to listen in, their conversation is not really any of his business, but he is planning on attending the same party and they could walk over together and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to stay here. Get settled in,” Hux explains and it’s hard to miss the way Rey’s face falls too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. I’ll keep you company then…” she offers with a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey is gone when Ben gets home from the party that night and he’s secretly glad she’s not there to see the huge hickies all over his neck -- not that she should care if he’d made out with a girl for the first time, and not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> should care who knew about it…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he sees her, a few days later, he’s in line at the cafeteria after his morning run for breakfast. Rey is standing with a group of girls who are especially giggly and Ben almost misses when they push her towards him. When she speaks to him, he has to pull his airpods from his ear. “You’re Hux’s roommate, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ben says, hoping that the sweat making his hair cling to his neck is enough to hide the hickies, even though they’ve mostly faded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Ben, right?” she asks, squinting up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and his eyes dart to her left where all of Rey’s girlfriends are staring at them. The blonde one whispers something into the dark-haired one’s ear and both giggle. For a moment, Ben thinks they’re laughing </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>him -- a byproduct of being the awkward kid his entire high school career. It’s a hard habit to break, but they’re blushing and batting their eyelashes at him, and suddenly Ben realizes: they think he’s cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Rey,” she says and extends her hand. He shakes it and then grimaces as she wipes the sweat off on her jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask him,” one of the other girls urges.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to sit with us?” Rey asks and then quickly adds, “It’s okay if you have other plans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. Yeah…” Ben says and puts his airpods in the case in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Kaydel and Rose,” Rey introduces, pointing to each of her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” they both gush at the same time and Ben returns their greeting as the line begins to move again. Once they scan their IDs, Kaydel and Rose take off towards the fruit bar but Rey follows Ben over to the egg station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you settling in? Are you and Hux getting along?” Rey asks and Ben watches in amazement as she piles all kinds of eggs onto her tray -- scrambled and over easy and even two hard boiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Ben hedges because he doesn’t know how to tell Rey that her boyfriend is kind of a dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasn’t always like this,” Rey offers and once Ben fills his plate with scrambled eggs, she leads them over to the toaster where she makes herself two slices of toast. “His mom died last year and he’s gotten really into games and I don’t know how to snap him out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben feels bad for Hux knowing this bit of information, but when Rey frowns, it’s hard not to notice the way the lines seem almost permanently etched into her features and the dark circles she tries to hide under concealer. This is obviously something that weighs heavily on her. “I didn’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shrugs, “I figured. He doesn’t really talk to anyone. Not even me, anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you guys been together for a long time?” Ben asks as Rey leads them to the table where Kaydel and Rose are already sitting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple months before his mom died,” Rey says and the conversation drops as they sit down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re eating all of that?” Kaydel asks incredulously as she looks at Rey’s tray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s trying to gain her freshman fifteen in the first week,” Rose snorts and both girls collapse into giggles, completely missing the way Rey’s face falls as she drops her fork onto the tray. As if Rey doesn’t have enough to worry about, Ben thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a myth,” he pipes up and when Kaydel and Rose look at him confused, he continues, “Freshman fifteen. It’s a myth. Harvard did a study where they found only something like 5% of freshman gain fifteen pounds or more.” This is the kind of behavior that got him ostracized in high school -- spewing useless information that no one cared about. But he doesn’t like seeing Rey sad and if that makes him a nerd then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, he’s hot </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> smart,” Kaydel flirts and Ben fights his blush as he sees Rey pick up her fork and begin to eat again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s presence in their dorm room has a calming effect on Ben. Any rage he feels for Hux seems to melt away when Rey comes over -- something that she’s taken to doing several times a week. Usually, she just lets herself into the room without knocking and it doesn’t even phase Ben anymore when she does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eat together whenever they see each other, and she always makes sure that Ben sneaks food out for Hux. It’s like a cooperative effort they’ve thrown themselves into -- a pretext of feeding the roommate-slash-boyfriend -- in order to spend time with one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One full semester has passed, and though Ben’s been on dates with plenty of girls (including Kaydel under Rey’s insistence), he still hasn’t managed to find himself the girlfriend he’d been dreaming about since the onset of his puberty five years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was because he had options now, he tells himself. He was desirable and didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to settle down with one girl. And maybe that excuse would be believable if he weren’t still a virgin despite having the opportunity to hookup with several girls (again, Kaydel included). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It definitely wasn’t because he had his heart set on one particular, completely unavailable girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really want to go,” he hears Rey begging one night when he gets back to his room after a shower. There’s a big party tonight to mark the end of finals and Ben doesn’t want to miss out. Neither does Rey, it seems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go,” Hux tells her, brushing her hand off his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to go with me,” Rey shoots back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Hux asks and even Ben is annoyed about how he doesn’t even look at Rey as he’s speaking to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re my boyfriend,” Rey says and the frustration is clear in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s the thing, Ben thinks. Hux is her boyfriend and he never spends time with her, never does what she wants to do, and clearly neither of them are happy. Rey deserves better than someone too wrapped up in grief to be there for her and it’s not fair that he lets her stick around when he doesn’t even want her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben wants to speak up, to defend Rey, but when he looks over, she’s already climbed into Hux’s bed and he can tell by the way her shoulders shake, that she’s crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not his job to comfort her or make her feel better, even if he wants to; even if it tears him up that she’s crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly gets dressed and leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Ben gets home from the party, the lights in the room are off but he can see Hux still leaned over his desk, clicking away on his mouse. Ben doesn’t think as he pulls off his shirt and strips down to his underwear and then climbs into his own lofted bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t until he lifts the covers, struggling because he’s a little wasted, that he sees Rey in Hux’s bed. She’s sleeping, he thinks, her eyes are closed and he tries not to look at the way her dress has hiked up, revealing a pair of plain pink cotton panties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth goes dry and his brain is telling him to stop looking, but his eyes aren’t listening. The fingers of her right hand twitch where they’re splayed out on her belly and the room is dark that he almost doesn’t realize that the tips have slid inside her panties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s hard, incredibly, embarrassingly hard and he reaches down without thinking, gripping himself through his underwear. Rey’s fingers move inside her panties and when she lets out a soft sigh, his eyes snap to hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s watching him. She sees his hand on his dick and she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching herself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes meet and Rey licks her lips then lifts her hips and pushes her panties down to her knees. It’s dark and he can’t see her cunt, but he imagines that he can smell it and he’s fairly certain he can hear the wet sound of her fingers as she plays with herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reasons then, that she probably can’t see much either, he tells himself that so he doesn’t have to feel guilty as he pushes down the waistband of his boxer-briefs, pulling out his dick and balls. He hears the intake of Rey’s breath and knows then that she can see and Ben can’t help the thrill he feels at being exposed to her like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grips himself at the base with one hand and kneads his balls with the other. He watches, with the light from Hux’s computer, the way Rey’s fingers move between her legs. It isn’t much of anything really -- he can’t see her pretty, dripping pussy and he can’t figure out exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s touching herself -- whether she’s pushed her fingers inside or is just rubbing and gently feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter, Ben thinks as he starts stroking himself. What matters is that she can see him, that she knows what he’s doing and that she likes it. That Hux is right there and he can’t hear the wet squelches of Rey’s cunt or the slap of skin on skin every time his fist comes into contact with his groin or even the way Rey’s breathing keeps hitching though his stupid headset. He doesn’t even hear the way Rey’s voice raises into a high pitched squeal as her hips arch off the bed or his grunt in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it’s over, Ben doesn’t even feel ashamed. He tucks himself back in and when he turns on his side, Rey mirrors him -- stretched out on her side with her panties still pushed down. They look at each other in the dark for a long time and Ben doesn’t know which one falls asleep first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he wakes up the next morning, Rey is gone and Hux is asleep in his bed. When Ben gets to the cafeteria after his morning run, he joins Rey and Rose and Rose’s boyfriend Finn. The conversation is easy and Rey smiles and laughs and Ben wonders if he’d dreamt the entire thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Ben gets home from classes that evening, he knows he didn’t imagine it. Hux is on his computer like normal, but Rey is spread out on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, naked from the waist down with two fingers curled inside of her cunt. It’s the first time Ben’s ever seen one in real life and his backpack drops with a thud to the floor at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Hux would have to do is turn around and he’d see his girlfriend fucking herself on another man’s bed. But he doesn’t hear: he’s too absorbed in one of his stupid games.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had no way of knowing when he’d walk through the door and it makes Ben realize something he’d never realized in over eighteen years of life -- girls have needs too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Physical </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs. Never once had he walked in on Rey and Hux having sex and now that he thought about it, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t imagine a world where he’d ever dream of ignoring Rey when she’s horny. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he’s thought about fucking Rey a million different ways and if he were offered the chance, he wouldn’t say no. There was not one single thing on the planet he could think of that he would rather do than Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s standing there in the doorway, having this revelation about the sexuality of women, all while Rey is still fingering herself. It’s that whining noise she’d made the night before that rips him from his thoughts and now her hips are jerking against her fingers and they’re glistening and he’s sure that she’s getting his blankets wet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t wait until later when he can bury his face against her scent and jerk off thinking about her pink little cunt. “B-Ben,” she gasps and his eyes widen as he sees the way her muscles twitch and clench around her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could do it better, he thinks desperately. He could fill her better with his fingers and his tongue and his cock. He could make her say his name louder, make her gush all over the afghan his nana knit him so her smell would never come out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has no basis for these thoughts -- he’s as virginal as they come -- and it’s only his desire for Rey that gives him any confidence at all. He wants Rey more than he’s ever wanted anything in his entire life and it takes every ounce of strength not to climb up into his bed and fuck her into the mattress, to keep shoving himself into her heat over and over even when Hux turns around catches them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hux.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks over and Hux is still on the computer and Ben misses when Rey has pulled her jeans on and climbed down to greet him. “Hey,” she says, as if nothing had just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Ben says and his voice is a little squeak of a thing that makes Rey blush and smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She plops down on the futon under Ben’s lofted bed and reaches for the remote. “Do you wanna watch The Office again?” she asks and Ben nods even though they just finished every season two weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re a few minutes in when Rey takes Ben’s hand -- a sticky wetness still clings to her fingers -- and places it on her thigh. Her eyes don’t leave the screen, even when his fingers slide in to grip her inner thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It starts like this: little touches, his hands on her thighs (she’s taken to wearing skirts and dresses when she comes over and he can’t get enough of how smooth her skin is), her hands on his back or shoulder or slipping into his hair as they watch TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This is what it would be like all the time if she was his, Ben thinks. They wouldn’t have to pull away from one another every time Hux moved to use the bathroom or grab an energy drink from the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s more natural when Hux isn’t around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some mornings, Rey runs with him and it’s hard for him to push himself when he can smell her shampoo every time her ponytail swings next to him and it’s infinitely more distracting when she manages to pass him and he has to watch the way her ass jiggles in her thin little leggings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s in his poli-sci class too and when he sits next to her, he spreads his legs so his knee presses into her thigh and the whole class they write notes to each other in margins of their notebooks about how the professor’s underwear is showing or what they’re going to watch on netflix later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His favorite, though, is when they sit next to each other and hold hands under the table at the cafeteria. Rose and Finn and Kaydel don’t know and it’s almost a dirtier secret than when they masturbate for each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben isn’t sure he can pinpoint the exact moment that everything changed between them because it was such a subtle thing -- but he can pinpoint the night that made him realize he wasn’t just infatuated with Rey -- he loved her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the last weekend before spring break and Ben feels a little melancholy because his mother has planned a trip to Cancun and Rey and her friends (who have really become Ben’s friends too) are going to Fort Lauderdale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he doesn’t have any right to be jealous if Rey decides to hook up with someone else. She’s not his and she’s still technically dating Hux. He can’t help the way he feels though so when he gets back to the dorm and sees Rey arguing with Hux again about going out to a party, he pipes up. “I’ll take you there,” he offers Rey with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at Hux and then at Ben. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was planning on going to the party anyway,” he says. “As long as it’s okay with Hux.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Hux grumbles and puts his head phones back on like the conversation is over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben clenches his fists at the way Rey’s shoulders sag, partly because he’s insanely jealous over how much Hux affects her and partly because anyone who hurts Rey deserves to be punched. “Let’s go,” Ben says and leads Rey out of the room by the hand and if Hux even notices, he doesn’t say anything at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaydel and Rose and Finn tag along with them and Ben thinks it’s for the best -- as much as he’d like to take Rey as his date, she’s not. When they get to the frat house, several people wave to him and one person hands him a beer. “Benny!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ben greets and he can’t quite remember the guy’s name. Tom or Tim. Several of the fraternities are trying to get him to pledge next year and Ben’s not stupid -- it’s because girls like him and will come to parties if they know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span> is there. “These are my friends Finn. Rose. Kaydel. And this is Rey,” Ben says, glad that she’s sticking close enough to him that people might think she’s his girlfriend and stay away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has no idea how Hux isn’t more worried about sending his girlfriend off to a frat party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, have a beer!” Tim or Tom says and gestures to the keg, handing each of them a red solo cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group gets separated in the throng of people inside and Ben knows this is just what happens, but Rey’s hand is secure in his own so that she doesn’t get lost. They find a corner and Rey sticks to him like glue, “This is a frat party, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben thinks it's sad that she’s only now experiencing her first college party and he thinks about how much he hates Hux for the millionth time. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like it,” she says, wrinkling her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have some beer. You’ll like it more,” Ben jokes and drinks from his own cup. “The more you drink, the more you’ll like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Is that how it works? If I drink enough will I come home with hickies all over my neck like you do?” Rey says and he can tell she meant it as a joke, but there’s a bitterness to her tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s jealous and Ben’s heart leaps, “You’re jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am not,” Rey huffs and sets down her cup so she can cross her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s cute when she’s jealous, Ben thinks. And he doesn’t think at all when he tells her, “If you drink enough, maybe you’ll be the one to put hickies all over my neck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s silent for a full minute and Ben thinks he’s crossed a line. She’s mad and she’s about to yell and she hates him and… “You’re stupid,” she says, and her arms are still crossed, but there’s a small smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna dance?” Ben asks, changing the subject and she nods. He might as well give her the full college party experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lets him wrap his arms around her and pull her close, even during the fast songs, just so that he can feel her against him. She clings to him and pushes her fingers into his hair the way she does when they watch tv and when they move against each other, Ben imagines what it would feel like to feel her naked against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between dances, they drink beer and when Rey starts to wobble too much to dance, Ben pulls her over to the couch and squeezes into the only tiny spot available. Rey has to sit on his lap and she snorts at all the couples making out next to them, but then her fingers are in his hair and they’re kissing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s lips are soft against his and she’s eager, nipping at his lips and sliding her tongue along his impatiently. He’s wanted to kiss her for so long and he feels that emotion mirrored in every slide of her tongue. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Rey! What the fuck!” a voice screeches and Rey is practically dragged off of Ben’s lap. It’s Kaydel and her face is red with anger. “What the fuck are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben jumps up and runs a hand through his hair, “We were just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shut up. She has a boyfriend and you take advantage of her when she’s this drunk?! You’re an asshole Ben Solo!” Kaydel yells and pulls Rey, who has begun to cry, out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to catch up, to explain himself even though he isn’t sure how, but even over the heads of the crown, he can’t find where Kaydel has dragged Rey off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben doesn’t see Rey before Spring Break and he takes that as a sign that she regrets everything that happened. He doesn’t want to push her, but he can’t stop thinking about her even as he boards the plane to Cancun. He sends her a message, telling her he hopes she has a good spring break and that they can talk when she gets back but she doesn’t reply and his phone has no service at the resort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a full week of misery -- he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Rey and he has no idea if she’s mad at him or if she’ll talk to him when he gets back. He’s torn between hoping she’s having fun in Fort Lauderdale and hoping that she misses him as much as he misses her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that kissing Rey had been wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d done with Rey had been wrong but at the same time, it was a force that couldn’t have been stopped from the moment he laid eyes on her. He was a fool in love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets back to his dorm, it’s the first time he’s breathed since he stepped off the plane and when he plugs in his phone and charges it up, he’s disappointed to find no new messages from Rey. He’s double checking to make sure that his sent when there’s a knock on his door and when he goes to open it, the door swings open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Rey and she surprises him by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Ben’s arms wind around her waist, pulling her close as the kiss deepens. It’s a good thing she’s a good enough kisser to make his mind go blank or he’d wonder why she’s here kissing him like this. The last time he’d seen her, she’d been crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she breaks for air, she presses her lips against his neck and murmurs, “I missed you.” Her little tongue is rough against his neck and it makes him shiver and groan and then she’s sucking hickies all over it and whispering about how she’s wanted to do that for a week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey,” he groans, holding her by the hips and trying to pry her off. “Did you get my text?” They need to talk and Hux could walk in at any minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally pulls back and Ben lowers her to her feet. The door swings open before she can answer and Hux enters, wheeling his suitcase in. “Hey,” he greets both of them and Ben thinks there’s no way with a greeting that casual that he’s aware of what’s going on between Ben and Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your spring break?” Rey asks, watching as Hux unzips his suitcase. There’s no clothes inside, just his gaming PC and monitor wrapped in bubble wrap. He couldn’t go one week without the stupid thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Hux says. “Yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Rey shrugs and the conversation dies there as Hux continues fiddling with his computer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben isn’t blind -- something has changed. Where Rey used to be sad that Hux ignored her, she was now indifferent. Where she used to long for his attention, she now clung to Ben’s side. He imagines there must have been a time when she felt guilt over her fading feelings for Hux -- he was just a kid lost in his depression and grief -- but there isn’t any guilt on her face now, only resolve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabs the remote and turns on the tv, scooting closer to Ben as Hux finishes setting up his computer. Once his headphones are on and his back is to them, Rey’s fingers slide into Ben’s hair and scratch along the back of his neck and Ben arches into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leans closer and he can feel her breasts pressed against his arm, warm and soft, and his fingers flex as he thinks about touching them. Her other hand is on his thigh, drawing circles and figure eights as they watch Parks &amp; Rec -- their new binge after a second play-through of The Office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He isn’t paying attention now, because she’s making her pointer and middle finger ‘walk’ towards the crotch of his pants. His cock twitches and she stops teasing as she presses her palm against him. She rubs, up and down, as if trying to map the feel of him and her fingertips draw circles along the tip when she finds it through the fabric of his sweatpants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat breaks out along his forehead and when she leans back to pull down the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear he makes a strangled noise. Hux’s chair squeaks and Rey freezes, glancing over. And then, when it’s safe, her hand is wrapped around his cock and she tugs slowly. She’s done this before, he’s sure of it, because she knows what she’s doing a little too well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her grip is firm and tight and she leans over his lap, spitting on his cock and Ben actually groans. Loud. Hux doesn’t notice though and Rey leans down to kiss the head of his cock as she starts stroking him again. It feels good, even better with her spit as lube, and Ben grips the couch cushion so hard he’s almost afraid he’ll rip the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hux stands and Rey quickly sits up, grabbing a pillow and putting it over Ben’s lap as Hux walks to the refrigerator. He grabs a Monster energy drink and goes back to his desk and Ben almost suggests they stop except Rey leans down and closes her lips around the head of his cock and Ben almost comes right then. He takes a deep breath, almost chokes on his spit and groans, “God.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey pinches his thigh playfully as she lowers her head down over him and Ben buries his fingers in her hair as she starts moving her mouth up and down over his cock, making slurping noises that he can’t understand how Hux doesn’t hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s probably pulling on her hair and he’s trying not to force her head down or jerk his hips up but this feels better than anything he’s ever felt in his entire life. Rey is sucking his cock. Right here with Hux in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moves his hand to her back, down over the mound of her ass, squeezing and kneading the skin there. It’s softer than he ever imagined it would be and that’s distracting enough to edge him a little bit until his fingers slide under her skirt and between her legs and he realizes that she’s got no panties on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s come over in a skirt and no panties. She’s planned this and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wiggles her hips and his fingers touch her cunt and she moans around his cock. Ben has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. She’s bent over him and if Hux turned right this minute, he’d see Rey’s bare cunt and Ben’s fingers sliding through the slippery wetness there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t believe he’s touching her, that she’s wiggling against his fingers and making muffled little sounds. He looks down and she’s looking up at him, her mouth stuffed with his cock and her eyes watering and his finger catches on something and then his finger is sliding inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s warm and wet and tight around just one finger and she rocks her hips, fucking herself on his finger. Holy fuck, she’s needy. Ben should have known and he can’t believe that Hux could ever leave her this wanton. He gives her another one, and she keeps moving, her eyes rolling back in her head and she’s not even actively sucking his cock anymore. It’s fallen out of her mouth but she keeps licking it and rubbing her face against it as she pants and bites back little mewling noises.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her pussy just keeps getting wetter and wetter and he spreads his fingers apart inside of her and her hips jerk almost like she’s in pain. She sits up and he’s about to apologize, but then she pushes him back against the couch so he’s laying down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as she gets up and crosses the room to Hux’s dresser, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom and Ben’s throat goes dry when she walks back over, ripping the packet open with her teeth. He should stop her, he thinks, as she rolls the condom on. She might regret this, Hux could catch them, he doesn’t want her to cry over this…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A million worries that seize to exist when she turns around and climbs atop him, facing Hux and not him and Ben thinks maybe it’s for the best if she can watch out. He wants to see her face, but the sight of her hair tumbling softly down her arching back as she lifts her skirt is nice too. When she takes hold of his cock, he sees the soft globes of her ass, the little peek of pink between her legs as she lines him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she sinks down and he can’t think of anything at all except</span>
  <em>
    <span> Rey.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sinks down slowly and he raises his hand to his mouth, biting at the flesh of his palm to keep from crying out. She’s half way in when she huffs and he swears he hears her pout, “It’s too big” as she wiggles her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to laugh at the comment or maybe help her out by grabbing her hips and stuffing himself inside of her, but he’s determined to let her take the lead here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bounces a few times, trying to get him in deeper and then she leans forward, grabbing his ankles as leverage and his mind explodes when he sees himself inside her perfect little pussy and the puckered pink ring of her asshole. “Fuck,” he breathes, and he doesn’t know what compels him to reach forward and lightly rub her there but Rey gasps and her muscles flex and suddenly she’s fully seated on his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s all the way inside of her and they both groan. He remembers the first time he saw her and how she was like an angel and now he thinks he must have died and gone to heaven to deserve something that felt as good as Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Ben,” she says and she starts to move and for a moment he’s mesmerized by the way her ass jiggles everytime it hits his pelvis. “Again,” she pants, wiggling her ass at him, and Ben plays with the sensitive little asshole as he watches herself impale herself on his cock over and over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not going to last long. This feels way too good and Rey’s enjoyment of the entire thing makes it that much sweeter. If Hux were to turn around and look at them, Ben wouldn’t even notice. Nothing could tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can tell Rey is playing with her clit because her right arm is moving furiously and her bouncing is getting erratic. He wants to touch her too, learn how to pleasure her, but when he sits up, the angle changes and Ben feels her clench around him. The muscles in her cunt and along her thighs twitch with the power of her orgasm and Ben notices for the brief second before his own orgasm hits, that even her cute little toes are wiggling in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He isn’t sure if it was quiet or not and it’s hard to care as they both collapse sweaty onto the futon. He feels Rey’s breath against his own toes and he almost laughs at the depravity of the situation except he’s way too satisfied to care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit for only a few moments before Rey gets up and grabs a dirty shirt from Ben’s suitcase on the floor, wiping her thighs. He chances a look at Hux, who is still too busy playing his game to even notice that Ben has just fucked his girlfriend. He almost feels a guilty sense of wrongness, but Rey is smiling sweetly at him as she takes the condom off and chucks it into the can next to the futon before tucking him back into his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could go for some ice cream,” she says, patting his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben uses his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead and says, “Right. Ice cream.” He stands and his legs are wobbly but Rey is looking at him with a mixture of amusement and affection. She can clearly tell he’d been a virgin, but he doesn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes his hand and tugs him out of the room, and the short walk to the student union is quiet. Ben isn’t sure what anything means anymore and he’s too confused to ask, but Rey goes from swinging his hand between them to looping her arm through his and resting her cheek against his bicep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He buys her an ice cream. The real ice cream and not the soft serve crap that they can get on their meal plan at the cafeteria. She suggests they take a walk and eat it and even though it’s still cold in March, she doesn’t look at all affected as she licks her cone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get my text?” he asks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nods, “It's too bad you had no service in Mexico. I tried calling you.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You did?” Ben asks, and he’s trying his hardest not to be distracted by her tongue licking at the ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Hux. That night after the party,” Rey explains. “I was going to tell you before you left but you were gone the next day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I left early,” Ben admits. He was afraid Rey was angry at him, or guilty, and he didn’t want to see the regret on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s too bad. You were probably miserable all week,” a teasing smile tugs at the corner of her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Ben had been miserable. Not anymore, “You really broke up with him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nods, “Mmmhmm. I couldn’t stay with him just because I felt bad about what happened with his mom. That’s not fair to me either. I was tired of…” she blushes and Ben thinks it's cute how she can go from brazen and sexy to shy and nervous. “I was tired of wanting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanting?” Ben knows what it’s like to want, he’s been wanting Rey for half a year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Wanting to have fun and be normal,” she shrugs and then meets his eyes, “And you too. I was tired of wanting you. You were always so sweet and attentive and I thought maybe I was imagining it at first. That I was just so starved for affection that I was mistaking your kindness for something else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben opens his mouth to tell her that she hadn’t mistaken anything. That he’d felt it too…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cuts him off, “I know I wasn’t imagining it. I knew that night when you came home from the party. I was awake and I saw you undress and I couldn’t help it. I just… I wanted. And I touched myself looking at you and you did the same and I knew. I knew it wasn’t just me who’d spent all this time wanting something right in front of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s mouth goes dry and Rey licks her lips, “Right Ben?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nods. “Yes. Yes, I’ve wanted you for so long Rey and I just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cuts him off and presses her lips against his and he doesn’t even care when she wraps her arms around him and gets her ice cream cone all over his hair. Rey is his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she breaks the kiss, she grins up at him. “Sorry for jumping you back there in your room. But now that we’re dating, we’re going to have to get used to being stealthy in these tiny dorm rooms. I’ve been thinking about it all spring break and when I saw you, I couldn’t wait a second longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben worries for a moment that maybe Hux will mind when he inevitably catches them in the act, but if he’d treated Rey in such a nonchalant way today when they’d been broken up for less than a week, maybe he’s wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, they decide to play it safe and Rey takes Ben back to her dorms, sneaking him in the shower to help him wash the ice cream out of his hair before retreating to her room for another round of stealthy sex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this might have been inspired by porn but I am me, and I simply can't write anything that isn't emotionally charged with a fluffy HEA so if you came for the smut, I hope you're not too disappointed XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>